Gretel's Adventure
by Iris la Verius
Summary: Berhenti dari pekerjaannya di kota besar, Gretel memutuskan untuk memenuhi undangan kakaknya untuk tinggal di kota Zephyr. Belajar bercocok tanam, berternak dan menjadi pedagang sekaligus? Tak pernah terbayangkan dalam benak Gretel sebelumnya./Romance/Family/Drama/ CH. 2 is update!
1. A New Beginning

**Hola ho~ setelah sekian lama hiatus, sibuk dengan real life. Aku kembali lagi dengan fic baru!**

 **Tanpa basa basi deh, cekidot!**

* * *

 **Harvest Moon : Grand Bazaar** _belong to_ **Natsume - Serious Fun**

 **Gretel's Adventure** _belong to_ **Iris la Verius**

Setting : **Semi-Alternative Universe**

Genre : **Romance** | **Family** | **Drama**

Pairing : **on-going**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Apa kau yakin, Gretel?"_ / _"Kau tampak sehat."_ / _"Oh iya, kau akan membantuku di ladang bukan?"_ /

 _"Thanks, kak."_

* * *

Gretel meneguk ludah kasar. Ia hanya diam, memerhatikan bosnya yang tengah membaca surat pengunduran dirinya itu.

"Apa kau yakin, Gretel?" bosnya kini mengalihkan perhatian pada gadis manis berambut pirang itu.

" _Yes sir_. Aku tertarik dengan kota tempat kakakku tinggal." Jawab Gretel dengan suara mengecil.

"Tapi kau baru saja mengundurkan diri dari posisi yang paling diinginkan oleh seluruh karyawan disini, kau tahu? Dan alasannya hanya untuk tinggal di kota yang bahkan aku tak tahu dimana." Pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan skeptis bosnya membuat Gretel terdiam. Gretel yakin dengan keputusannya. Ia mengangguk, kemudian kembali angkat suara.

"Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan kakakku. Lagipula, masih banyak karyawan berbakat yang Anda miliki, _sir_." Gretel bersuara dengan sekali nafas. Bosnya hanya menghela nafas sekali. Dari dulu Gretel memang keras kepala dan kukuh dengan apa yang diinginkannya.

" _Oh well_ , baiklah. Tapi jika kau berubah pikiran, kau tahu harus kemana bukan?" Gretel menjulurkan tangannya, menerima sebuah kartu nama milik bosnya.

" _Thanks, sir_. Aku pamit dulu." Ujar Gretel sembari mengangkat tas berisi file dan data miliknya keluar ruangan.

 **| Outside Zephyr Town |**

Dan disinilah Gretel, berdiri mematung di depan gapura bertuliskan "Welcome to Zephyr Town" dengan membawa sebuah koper besar berwarna kuning cerah. Gretel berkali-kali menengok jam tangan yang bertengger cantik di tangan kirinya. _Sudah satu jam_ pikirnya gusar. Kemana kakak laki-laki bodohnya itu. Tak lama, ia dengar dingkik kaki kuda mendekat. _Seriously?_ Gretel dengan tampang tidak percaya melihat sang kakak menunggangi kuda dengan senyum yang tak lepas sejak kedatangannya.

"Yo! Yo!" sapa Hansel –kakak Gretel, dengan semangatnya.

"Kau tampak sehat." Gretel membuka suaranya.

"Tentu saja adik bodoh! Hahahaha, ayo naik!" Hansel turun dari kudanya, kemudian membantu sang adik naik ke atas kuda.

"Apa tempat tinggalmu jauh sehingga kau harus naik kuda kemari?" Gretel tampak kesulitan menaiki kuda. Hansel tertawa lagi.

"Tidak juga, aku tidak tega membiarkan adikku berjalan kaki. Anggap saja aku sedang berbaik hati. Hahahaha." Hansel masih saja tertawa. Astaga apa saja yang terjadi pada kakaknya.

Kemudian, keduanya larut dalam percakapan setalah sekian lama tak berjumpa. Hansel tentu saja berjalan kaki sembari menarik koper sang adik dan menarik Betty –kuda betina berwarna coklat yang ditunggangi adiknya itu.

 **| Bazaar Ground - Zephyr Town |**

"Jadi ini bazaar yang kau maksud dalam suratmu?" Gretel mengedarkan pandangan, memerhatikan sebuah tempat yang mirip pasar dengan beberapa orang berlalu lalang.

"Mhmm. Ini lebih ramai saat akhir pekan, kau tahu, bazaar." Hansel menjawab pertanyaan Gretel, Gretel hanya mengangguk tanda paham maksud sang kakak.

"Oh iya, kau akan membantuku di ladang kan?" Kali ini Hansel yang bertanya.

"Err… lihat saja nanti." Gretel menjawab ragu, tanpa ia sadari sang kakak tersenyum –eh lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Ho ho ho, ya lihat saja nanti." Ujar Hansel mengikuti nada Gretel. Gretel hanya mendengus sebal.

Selama perjalanan, orang-orang tampak menyapa Hansel. Ia terkenal juga rupanya. Hansel hanya tertawa renyah, tentu saja, karena ia adalah satu-satunya petani disini.

"Hansel!" suara asing yang tak pernah Gretel dengar sebelumnya datang menghampiri.

"Oh hei Dirk. Apa kabar siang ini?" Hansel tampak akrab dengan lelaki bermata hijau muda layaknya jade itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, dan siapa dia?" Gretel tahu, lelaki yang disapa Dirk oleh kakaknya itu mengarahkan pandangannya padanya.

"Dia Gretel, adikku yang akan tinggal bersamaku mulai sekarang. Gretz, kenalkan dia Dirk. Dirk, kenalkan dia Gretel." Hansel mengenalkan Gretel, Gretel hanya menjulurkan tangan yang dibalas oleh Dirk dengan berjabat tangan.

"Salam kenal." Ujar keduanya kompak.

"Ho ho ho, yang kompak ya." Hansel hanya tersenyum yang dibalas pandangan bingung dua insan di dekatnya itu. Dirk bergegas pergi, ia lupa bahwa ia masih ada kerja paruh waktu di kafe.

"Sampai jumpa, Hans!" Dirk melambaikan tangan setengah berlari. Hansel melambaikan tangannya juga lalu memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan.

 **| Farm Area - Zephyr Town |**

Tak lama, keduanya sampai di sebuah rumah di perbukitan. Hansel membantu Gretel untuk turun dari kuda. Ia lalu pergi menuju tempat yang Gretel duga sebagai kandang.

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan segera kembali." Hansel menghilang dibalik pintu kandang bersama dengan kuda yang ia tunggangi sebelumnya.

Gretel hanya mengangguk, semilir angin menerpa wajahnya lalu menerbangkan topi musim panasnya. Ia memutuskan untuk bangun, berusaha mencari topi kesayangan peninggalan ibunya.

"Ini milikmu?" suara tegas, namun lembut itu menyapa telinga Gretel.

"A-ah iya, terima kasih." Jawab Gretel sedikit gugup.

"Sama-sama. Kau orang baru di sini? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Lelaki itu memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Gretel.

"I-iya, aku baru saja pindah bersama kakakku." Entah mengapa Gretel mangap-mangap melihat sosok di sampingnya. _Oh god why?_ jeritnya dalam hati melihat lelaki tampan berambut cokelat tebal, sekilas mengingatkannya pada Dirk namun ia tampak lebih dewasa dari pemuda enerjik yang ditemuinya barusan. _Mungkin mereka kembar?_ Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Whoa, Ivan, sejak kapan kau di sini?" Hansel sudah kembali, bersama dengan dua gelas jus apel di tangannya.

"Baru saja, aku kemari ingin menanyakan apa kau masih punya stok Mint tersisa. Aku mulai kehabisan Mint di rumah." Ivan menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

"Oh tentu tentu, aku masih memiliki beberapa ikat Mint di dalam. Sepertinya kau sudah menemui adikku. Dia Gretel." Hansel lagi-lagi memerkenalkan Gretel pada lelaki yang ia panggil Ivan itu.

"Salam kenal, Gretel. Aku Ivan." Ivan tersenyum singkat. Gretel hanya mengangguk.

"Salam kenal juga, aku Gretel." Balas Gretel.

"Oh Gretz, dia kakak Dirk." Hansel meneguk jus apelnya, Ivan hanya tersenyum seperti tadi.

"Pantas saja." Gretel membalas pendek, tak tahu apa yang harus ia bicarakan. Pandangan Ivan membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

"Baiklah, kau mau jus apel dulu atau mau ikut masuk mengambil Mint bersamaku, Ivan?" Hansel entah bagaimana paham dengan gerak-gerik adiknya yang tak nyaman. Ia menawarkan Ivan untuk ikut masuk bersamanya, yang tentu saja dibalas dengan anggukan oleh pemuda berparas tinggi dengan gaya berpakaian mirip guru-guru era 18-an menurut Gretel.

Gretel menghela nafas panjang. Ivan membuatnya err sedikit gugup? Entahlah, tapi sosok lelaki itu menyedot seluruh perhatiannya. Gretel menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak, berusaha menghilangkan Ivan dari kepalanya. Gretel memutuskan untuk menikmati kembali semilir angin yang berhembus, kota kecil ini begitu tenang dan menyenangkan. Gretel lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati lahan tempat sang kakak bertani. Cukup luas menurutnya, ia tak menyangka jika sang kakak mendapatkan rumah itu secara cuma-cuma. Gretel melihat banyak sekali ternak di bagian selatan rumah tatkala ia berjalan melewati rumah berukuran sedang itu. Ada domba, sapi, ayam, dan beberapa ekor anjing yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Dan tak lupa, kucing-kucing dengan warna berbeda yang terlelap di atas atap rumah kakaknya. Gretel mendekat, mencoba untuk bermain bersama anjing-anjing peliharaan kakaknya. Beberapa dari mereka menyambut Gretel hangat, namun seekor anjing dengan ras husky berwarna coklat muda tampak tak bersahabat. Ia hanya terdiam, tatapan tak bersahabatnya itu menusuk Gretel. Gretel tak ambil pusing, ia bermain dengan anjing-anjing lain kakaknya.

"Terima kasih, Hans. Aku pamit dulu, salam untuk adikmu ya." Samar-samar Gretel mendengar suara Ivan, namun ia berpura-pura tak mendengarnya.

"Sama-sama, Ivan. Tentu saja akan kusampaikan. Sampai jumpa." Kali ini suara kakaknya yang ia dengar. "Aku tahu kau menguping, Gretz." Gretel diam membatu, ia tertangkap basah oleh Hansel.

"Hehehe." Cengiran Gretel menjadi balasan untuk Hansel.

"Sudahlah, bawa masuk barang-barangmu dan ganti pakaianmu …" Hansel melirik dress musim panas Gretel, kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya "… tidak mungkin bertani menggunakan pakaian itu." Gretel bergegas masuk dengan kopernya.

"Dimana kamar mandinya?" teriakan Gretel samar-samar tertangkap di telinga Hansel.

"Setelah masuk, ke kanan pintu nomor satu. Pintu nomor dua itu toilet, aku lupa memerbaiki papan tandanya." Balas Hansel setengah berteriak. Suaranya sudah besar, jadi tak perlu menggunakan full toa pikirnya.

Dan disinilah Gretel, di depan ladang dengan balutan baju lengan panjang yang cukup longgar untuk memudahkannya bergerak. Kakinya dibalut celana jeans selutut berwarna hitam. Rambut pirang sebahunya hanya ia jepit dibagian depan. Hansel yang melihatnya tampak berpikir keras. Hansel kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu, dan kembali dengan sebuah topi koboi berwarna peach dengan seutas bulu putih di atasnya.

"Nah, gunakan ini untuk melindungimu dari panas." Hansel memasangkan topi yang dibawanya di atas kepala Gretel.

" _Thanks_ , kak." Ujar Gretel.

"Uh? Kak? Untuk pertama kalinya kau memanggilku begitu. Biasanya juga 'Hansel bodoh!' blah … blah … blah …" bibir Hansel mengerucut sembari berjalan menuju ladangnya. Gretel hanya terkikik geli, kakaknya tak pernah berubah. Well, saatnya ladang ini bilang selamat datang untuknya. Hari dan seterusnya, ia akan berada di sini. Membantu sang kakak, atau mungkin malah merepotkannya? Ah masa bodoh, setidaknya ia sudah mencoba. Setelah sibuk dengan pikirannya, Gretel memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah sang kakak, memerhatikan apa saja yang akan ia kerjakan nanti.

 _ **To be continue . . .**_

* * *

Author's Note :

 _Okay_ itu dia, fic tentang Harvest Moon favoriteku. Semoga berkenan, :D


	2. Perkenalkan aku Gretel!

**Harvest Moon : Grand Bazaar** _belong to_ **Natsume - Serious Fun**

 **Gretel's Adventure** _belong to_ **Iris la Verius**

Setting : **Semi-Alternative Universe**

Genre : **Romance** | **Family** | **Drama**

Pairing : **Multi Pair on later chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Anjingmu yang satu itu diam saja. Ia tidak sakit kan?" / "Aa~h kau imut sekali!" / "Lloyd. Salam kenal." /_

 _"Mau ku antar berkeliling kota? Aku yakin kau belum bertemu dengan ayahku."_

* * *

Gretel menghela nafas –ia lelah. Setelah menyikati hewan ternak yang cukup banyak jumlahnya itu tangannya serasa mau copot. Jari yang terbiasa menari di atas papan keyboard dan terpapar AC itu kini sibuk membersihkan alat-alat yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan ternak dan juga kandang yang berada tepat di sebelah rumah dimana ia tinggal. Gretel lalu menghampiri Hansel –kakaknya yang masih sibuk melatih anjing-anjingnya.

"Kak, untuk apa kau melemparkan tulang itu berkali-kali." Tanya Gretel tatkala ia telah sukses mendaratkan bokongnya di dekat pepohonan rindang sambil memerhatikan sang kakak yang sibuk berlari dan melempar sesuatu mirip tulang namun tampak lebih sintetis pada anjing-anjingnya.

"Aku tengah memersiapkan mereka untuk mengikuti kompetisi musim dingin nanti." Balas Hansel yang kini tampak terengah, ia melihat anjing-anjingnya tampak antusias –wait, kecuali anjing _husky_ coklat yang baru dibelinya setengah harga sabtu lalu.

"Anjingmu yang satu itu diam saja. Ia tidak sakit kan?" Gretel kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada _husky_ itu.

"Namanya Ouji. Enrique bilang bahwa ia memungut Ouji di jalan dan memutuskan untuk memberinya makan. Enrique juga sudah mencoba menjual anjing itu pada beberapa orang, nemun sama sekali tak ada yang tertarik. Aku dengar ia anjing bangsawan, namun entah kenapa berakhir di jalanan. Pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku memutuskan untuk membelinya. Enrique tampak senang, ia memberikanku diskon lima puluh persen untuk anjing itu." Tutur Hansel, Gretel tampak tertarik dengan anjing itu walau sebelumnya ia agak bergidik dengan tatapan Ouji.

Gretel perlahan mendekati Ouji, ia takut Ouji akan menggigitnya namun tekadnya sudah bulat untuk mendekati anjing _husky_ yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Kini Gretel tampak berjongkok di depan Ouji –yang masih duduk diposisi yang sama dengan pandangannya yang tajam. Dengan takut-takut Gretel menjulurkan tangan mencoba mengelus Ouji. Ouji diam saja, tak ada respons berarti. Gretel tetap mengelus kepala Ouji, ia tampak lebih berani sekarang. Hansel yang melihat hal itu kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku titipkan ia padamu." Ujar Hansel yang dibalas dengan senyuman cerah Gretel.

"Oke, Ouji sekarang aku akan menjadi temanmu!" Gretel lalu mengangkat Ouji dan memeluknya. Ouji masih tetap diam –seakan-akan ia adalah boneka, tak ada respons.

"Baiklah, kau bisa menggendongnya lagi nanti. Bantu aku memetik paprika hijau dan kuning dulu untuk bazaar dua hari lagi." Hansel memasukkan mainan sintetis tulang itu ke dalam tas selempangnya lalu berjalan menuju ladang mendahului Gretel.

"Baik, aku menyusul!" balas Gretel. Ia kemudian meletakkan Ouji kembali, lalu berucap "Kita main lagi nanti ya, aku akan kembali." Dan begitulah, Gretel menyusul Hansel ke ladang.

Gretel menyusuri ladang paprika kakaknya, ada banyak sekali yang harus ia petik. Ada tiga petak besar ladang, dua untuk paprika dan satu lagi untuk ubi ungu dan terong. Kakaknya memutuskan untuk memetik ubi ungu dan terong, meninggalkan Gretel bersama dua petak besar ladang paprika.

"Banyak sekali. Apa kau tak lelah mengerjakan ini sendirian?" kedua tangan Gretel sibuk memetik paprika-paprika segar.

"Lelah. Sangat lelah. Apalagi jika aku harus mengurus rumah, ternak, binatang peliharaan dan juga berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang di sini. Dan oh memasak juga, aku lebih sering membeli makanan di kafe." Ujar Hansel dengan nada menggerutu. "Karena kau sudah ada di sini, aku berharap banyak darimu. Hahahaha." Hansel kemudian tertawa renyah seakan ia tak pernah mengeluh sebelumnya.

"Jadi, kau memintaku kemari dengan halus untuk menutupi keinginanmu menjadikanku pembantu? Astaga kenapa aku mengundurkan diri dari posisi wakil direktur." Kali ini Gretel yang menggerutu, kedua tangannya masih berkutat dengan paprika-paprikanya.

"Ayolah, kita sudah lama tak berjumpa dan aku juga sudah lama tak merepotkanmu." Hansel masih saja tertawa dengan sedikit menggoda adiknya itu.

"Terserahlah." _Mood_ Gretel turun drastis, oke Hansel merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Oke oke nona, besok kau boleh berkeliling kota, ku bebaskan dari tugas menyikati ternakku. Tapi, ingat kau harus membantuku saat bazaar dua hari lagi." Senyum Gretel merekah.

"Tentu saja!" Gretel kembali sibuk dengan paprika-paprika itu. Diangkatnya sebuah keranjang penuh paprika menuju tempat penyimpanan yang tak jauh dari sana.

 _Keesokan harinya . . ._

Pagi ini jam enam Hansel sibuk di dapur, menyiapkan sarapan katanya. Gretel hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu melenggang menuju kamar mandi –melakukan ritual pagi tentunya. Seusai mandi pagi, Gretel menghampiri kakaknya yang mengenakan celemek dan sibuk di depan meja makan.

"Kak, ini yang kau bilang sarapan?" Gretel bertanya setelah terdiam beberapa saat walau masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Eh lalu bagaimana lagi?" bukannya menjawab, Hansel malah balik bertanya. Dihadapannya sudah tersaji makanan gosong yang Gretel duga adalah telur dan roti. Dan tak lupa dua gelas susu segar yang tak ia olah sama sekali.

"Biar aku yang mengurus sarapan." Hansel hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil cengiran usai Gretel menggerutu.

Dan _voila_ , Gretel sibuk di dapur –entah apa yang dibuatnya. Namun, dari aroma yang menguar yang mengundang anjing dan kucing mereka, bisa dipastikan masakan kali ini enak. Gretel mengolah susu segar tadi menjadi susu hangat yang cocok untuk musim gugur, cuaca dingin memang paling enak minum susu hangat. Tangannya dengan gesit mengolah ikan-ikan menjadi masakan lezat, ada sushi, pasta ikan, ikan bakar dan juga nasi goreng lengkap dengan telur dan sayuran.

"Makanan empat sehat lima sempurna. Aku menemukan ikan dan nasi di lemari esmu." Gretel datang bersama banyak makanan. Anjing dan kucing mereka tampak antusias di dekat meja –menunggu bagian mereka dan melupakan makanan hewan yang telah Hansel siapkan.

"Kapan kau bisa memasak sehebat ini? Terakhir ku ingat kau bahkan tak bisa memasak air." Ujar Hansel tak memedulikan delikan adiknya.

"Aku tak bisa selamanya bergantung pada ibu, lagipula aku sudah biasa hidup sendiri sejak wisuda." Gretel duduk di seberang kakaknya yang sibuk melahap nasi goreng dan olahan ikan yang tersaji dihadapannya.

Keduanya tenggelam dalam diam, sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuk tidak berbicara saat ada makanan di dalam mulut. Setelah sarapan yang mengenyangkan itu, Gretel memutuskan untuk bersiap mengelilingi kota. Ia mengganti pakaian tidurnya dengan sebuah dress berwarna putih dengan renda kecoklatan dipinggirannya. Ia mengikat rambutnya – _ponytail_. Ia tampak sangat _fresh_. Setelah berpamit pada kakaknya, Gretel melenggang keluar dari area pertanian menuju air terjun yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Itu satu-satunya jalan menuju kota.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Gretel pada seseorang dengan kuas dan kanvas di depannya. Orang itu tampak kaget, buru-buru Gretel meminta maaf. "A-ah maafkan aku. Aku pasti mengejutkanmu." Orang itu tampak menggeleng.

"Tak apa, salahku sendiri malah tertidut di sini hahaha. Dan selamat pagi juga, aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Rambut ikal kemerahan pemuda itu terhembus angin yang datang.

"Aku Gretel, aku baru pindah kemari bersama kakakku Hansel." Gretel mengenalkan dirinya dan tak lupa membungkuk sedikit sebagai tanda sopan santun.

"Salam kenal Gretel, aku Angelo, seorang seniman." Angelo mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut oleh Gretel.

"Salam kenal juga, Angelo. Maaf mengejutkanmu tadi." Nada Gretel terdengar sedih, Angelo bergegas mengingatkannya bahwa itu tak apa.

"Sudah kubilang tak apa, hahaha. Hey kau suka pemandangan di sini?" Tanya angelo kemudian, yang lalu dibalas anggukan antusias oleh Gretel.

Disuguhi pepohonan dengan daun yang menguning, tak lupa derasnya air terjun dan ikan-ikan yang meliuk bahagia begitu memanjakan penglihatan keduanya.

"Tentu saja aku suk –ah bukan, cinta tepatnya. Tempat ini begitu damai, dan menyenangkan." Angelo tersenyum mendengar balasan Gretel.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya, aku berencana menjadikan tempat ini sebagai bahan lukisanku berikutnya. Mungkin aku akan menambahkanmu ke dalamnya. Hahaha." Angelo tertawa lagi, Gretel hanya tersenyum malu.

"Angelo, aku pamit dulu ya. Aku ingin berkeliling kota." Ujar Gretel.

"Ah baiklah, semoga harimu menyenangkan, Gretel." Angelo kini beralih pada kanvasnya.

"Panggil saja aku Gretz, Gretel terlalu panjang untuk disebutkan." Angelo mengangguk mendengar apa yang diucapkan Gretel sebelum pergi.

Dan kemudian, Gretel melangkah menuruni perbukitan. Gretel lalu bertemu dengan anak-anak. Mereka bertiga tampak begitu senang bermain lompat-lompatan di bawah pohon rindang.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Gretel. Suara Gretel yang memang dari dulu lembut seperti anak-anak tentu saja menarik perhatian ketiga bocah yang sibuk bermain.

"Selamat pagi!" satu-satunya bocah lelaki di sana menyahut.

"Se-selamat pagi/Selamat pagi!" dua gadis kecil di belakangnya pun menimpali.

"Perkenalkan, aku Gretel. Aku baru saja pindah kemari." Gretel mengenalkan dirinya lagi.

"Aku Kevin." Bocah lelaki itu menjadi yang pertama dari ketiga bocah untuk mengenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Cindy, dan dia Lauren adik kembarku." Seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut merah jambu dan pita merah darah ikut bersuara, sembari menunjuk gadis kecil lain yang serupa namun dengan pita biru muda.

"Sa-salam kenal, kak Gretel." Lauren tampak malu-malu.

"Aa~ kau imut sekali!" Gretel tampak gemas pada Lauren. Lauren hanya bersembunyi di belakang Cindy –kakak perempuan yang lahir dua menit lebih awal darinya.

"Oh iya kak Gretel, kakak tinggal bersama kak Hansel?" Kevin bertanya dengan antusias.

"Yup, dia adalah kakakku." Gretel mengiyakan pertanyaan Kevin.

"Tapi kau sama sekali tidak mirip dengannya. Dan lagi kau sangat cantik, dia terlihat sangat berantakan." Cindy berkomentar soal kakaknya, mengundang tawa lepas dari bibir Gretel.

"K-Kak Gretel suka apa?" pertanyaan Lauren menarik perhatian Gretel.

"Suka dalam hal apa? Benda atau?" Gretel balik bertanya.

"Benda maksudnya, kak." Cindy menambahkan yang diikuti Lauren yang mengangguk.

"Aku suka banyak hal. Bisa dibilang aku suka semuanya." Gretel menjawab sembari berlutut, menyamakan posisinya dengan ketiga anak yang berhenti bermain itu.

"Bagaimana dengan serangga? Apa kakak suka serangga?" Tanya Kevin setelahnya.

"Aku suka semua jenis, kecuali laba-laba." Gretel menjawab pertanyaan Kevin. _Kalau bukan karena kakak bodoh itu_ ia dengan ngeri mengingat bentuk hewan berkaki banyak dan memiliki bokong besar yang pernah kakaknya letakkan di atas tangannya waktu anak-anak dulu.

"Astaga, kak Gretel, jangan menjawab pertanyaan Kevin. Ia selalu mengerjai kami dengan banyak serangga, entah itu bermata besar atau yang banyak kakinya." Bibir Cindy mengerucut, Lauren seperti tadi –mengangguk mengiyakan. Kevin tertawa lepas mendengarnya.

"Kalau kalian berdua suka apa?" Gretel bertanya pada si kembar.

"Aku suka yang manis-manis, terutama donat dan pudding cokelat." Cindy mengeluarkan pendapatnya pertama.

"A-aku suka susu, aku suka pudding juga tapi pudding mana saja boleh." Lauren dengan malu-malu mengucapkan kesukaannya.

"Baiklah adik-adik, saatnya untukku berkeliling lagi. Lain kali akan kubuatkan kalian berdua pudding cokelat." Gretel mengelus kepala Cindy dan Lauren.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa aku tidak dapat pudding?" Kevin tampak protes yang dibalas dengan ejekan Cindy.

"Tentu saja kau akan dapat juga, bermainlah ke ladang sekali-kali." Ucap Gretel yang dibalas anggukan ketiganya. Tak lama, Gretel melambaikan tangannya dan ketiga bocah tadi melanjutkan permainan mereka.

Kali ini Gretel sampai di depan sebuah rumah di dekat air terjun. Di sana berdiri seorang pemuda dengan tutup kepala mencurigakan. Gretel agak ragu untuk menyapa lelaki itu, namun ia kerahkan semua keberaniannya.

"Se-selamat pagi. . ." suara Gretel mengecil, namun dapat ditangkap oleh lelaki tadi.

"Pagi." Gretel berpikir, apakah lelaki di dekatnya itu sedang menghemat tenaga atau memang malas berbicara.

"Aku Gretel, baru pindah kemarin. Salam kenal." Ujar Gretel.

"Lloyd, salam kenal." Balas Lloyd pendek. Okay, awkward. Gretel tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

Lelaki bernama Lloyd itu mengerti dengan gelagat Gretel. Ia kemudian angkat suara lagi, "Aku memang begini, maafkan aku jika balasanku tak seperti yang kau harapkan." Ujarnya. Gretel mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Lloyd. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Ucap Gretel.

"Ya, kau juga." Balas Lloyd samar, kemudian Gretel memutuskan untuk segera pergi.

Usai dari rumah Lloyd, Gretel bermain-main sebentar di hamparan bungan dekat lampu taman. Banyak sekali bunga berwarna biru dan merah yang menghiasi. Tak ayal, Gretel pun memetik setangkai bunga dan menyelipkannya di daun telinga sebelah kanan. Warna merah menyala memberikan kesan _passionate_ pada Gretel. Ia berputar-putar layaknya seorang putri raja.

"Hey!" suara perempuan mengejutkan Gretel, yang seketika menghentikan aktifitasnya bermain putri-putrian barusan.

"A-ah hey." Gretel tersenyum kikuk.

"Kau tampak cantik dengan bunga itu." Si gadis dengan terusan berwarna kuning dan oranye itu tersenyum lembut. Gretel tersipu malu karenanya.

"Terima kasih –oh aku Gretel, aku baru pindah kemarin siang." Gretel mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Sherry, salam kenal Gretel." Sherry –nama gadis tadi, menyambut uluran tangan Gretel untuk berjabat tangan. "… lalu kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Sherry kemudian.

"Aku bersama kakakku, Hansel. Pagi ini aku berencana untuk berkeliling sebentar." Balas Gretel, Sherry mengangguk-angguk tanda paham.

"Mau ku antar kau berkeliling kota? Aku yakin kau belum bertemu dengan ayahku." Sherry menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Gretel berkeliling.

"Tentu saja, itu tawaran yang menarik. Maaf merepotkanmu." Gretel tampak tak enak hati menolak tawaran Sherry, lagipula ia belum mengenal daerah ini salah salah ia malah tersesat.

"Tak masalah, lagipula aku yang menawarkanmu. Jadi, ayo ikut aku." Sherry kemudian menarik tangan kiri Gretel dan menyeretnya ke alun-alun kota

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue . . .**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Author's Note :

Ini dia chapter duanya, :D semoga berkenan!

 **clairechrist** : terima kasih atas reviewnya, ^^. Baru kembali dari hiatus jadi belum terbiasa untuk nulis lagi, ahaha. Semoga berkenan dengan chapter ini.


End file.
